Problem: What is the arithmetic mean of all positive two-digit multiples of 7?
Solution: We use the formula for the sum of an arithmetic series to find that the arithmetic mean of the positive two-digit multiples of 7 is $\frac{14+21+...+98}{13}=\frac{1}{13}\cdot\frac{1}{2}\cdot13\cdot(14+98)=\boxed{56}$.